iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy is the current principle house of the Iron Islands and the rulers of Pyke. Their house words are "We do not Sow" The Greyjoys believe in the Drowned God and the Iron Price. Tensions between the Ironborn and the rest of the realm have always been high, with recent memory seeing three failed rebellions in an attempt to gain independence. The current Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands is Torric Greyjoy. Recent Events The Third Greyjoy Rebellion The Third Greyjoy Rebellion was a conflict between the Ironborn, led by Vickon Greyjoy and Queen Daenerys Targaryen in an attempt to achieve Ironborn independence from the Iron Throne. It occurred immediately following the Harvest War and the Ironborn conquest of Lannisport. The Ironborn were able to acheive a great intial victory against the Royal forces in the Ironman's Bay, where they were able to push the Royal Fleet back. In this battle, they were able to slay the dragon Rhaegal and the crown prince of the Iron Throne, however this provoked the wrath of Queen Daenerys The Rebellion ended on the island of Pyke, when the newly formed Fleet of Queen Daenerys, led by Lord Redwyne was able to defeat the Iron Fleet and land the their forces on Pyke. Upon the defeat of the Ironborn, Queen Daenerys claimed Vickon's son and heir Aemon as her Ward until he came of age. The Second Era Tensions have always been high between the Iron Islands and the Iron Throne, but the death of the Queen brings about plenty of new opportunities for the Ironborn. Family Tree * Asha Greyjoy, Lady of the Iron Islands (Deceased) * »Erik Ironmaker ** Vickon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, (Deceased) ** Unknown Wife *** Aemon Greyjoy (51), Lord of the Iron Islands (Deceased) *** »Unknown Wife **** Torric (30), Lord of the Iron Islands **** Darmunt (28), **** Rurik (26), **** Maryen (22), **** Harren (19), Houses Sworn to House Greyjoy * House Blacktyde of Blacktyde. * House Botley of Lordsport. * House Codd. * House Drumm of Old Wyk. * House Farwynd. ** House Farwynd of Sealskin Point. Located on the western shore of Great Wyk ** House Farwynd of the Lonely Light. Located on one of the westernmost islets of Great Wyk. * House Goodbrother of Great Wyk. ** House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn are the senior branch. Its Lord is titled Lord of Great Wyk. ** House Goodbrother of Shatterstone. They reside on Old Wyk, a cadet branch of the former. ** House Goodbrother. They reside on Orkmont, a cadet branch of the former. * House Harlaw of Harlaw. ** House Harlaw of Ten Towers. The senior house. Its Lord is titled the Lord of Harlaw. The wife of Lord Balon Greyjoy is a Harlaw. ** House Harlaw of Grey Garden. A cadet branch. ** House Harlaw of Tower of Glimmering. A cadet branch. ** House Harlaw of Harridan Hill. A cadet branch. * House Humble. * House Ironmaker. * House Kenning of Harlaw. * House Merlyn of Pebbleton. * House Myre of Harlaw. * House Netley. * House Orkwood of Orkmont. * House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe. * House Sharp. * House Shepherd. * House Sparr of Great Wyk. * House Stonehouse of Old Wyk. * House Stonetree of Harlaw. * House Sunderly of Saltcliffe. * House Tawney of Orkmont. * House Volmark of Harlaw. * House Weaver. * House Wynch of Iron Holt. Notable Members Asha Greyjoy - Took control of the Iron Islands following the defeat of her uncle, King Euron at the hands of the Queen. Vickon Greyjoy - Only son of Asha, led the Ironborn in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion, died during the siege of Pyke. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn